Por nuestro bien
by selene tonks tapia
Summary: Iggy se comporta muy raro últimamente con Alfred ¿porqué?
1. Por nuestro bien

En una de las tantas reuniones de las naciones, se encontraba cierto americano sorbiendo su vaso con gran estruendo, irritando como siempre a Iggy…

-¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!- le grito Inglaterra a Alfred cuando colmo su paciencia el sonido.

-No – fue la única respuesta que consiguió y continuo con lo suyo.

Ya era normal para todas las demás naciones escuchar esa conversación pero lo que sorprendió a todos, lo que hizo de esa ocasión algo diferente fue la reacción de Arthur. De pronto todo se quedo en silencio y se escucho un sordo golpe; unos lentes salieron volando, el refresco se derramo en el pulido suelo; el sonido de una cachetada fuerte, dura con odio e impaciencia. Inglaterra por primera vez en mucho tiempo había golpeado a América en la cara.

-No tengo porque soportar esto- a acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta y al salir dio un portazo que todo mundo, literalmente TODO MUNDO escucho.

La sala de pronto tuvo un humor y silencio incómodo, nadie se atrevía a mirar al afectado en cuestión por temor a lo que podría pasar después…

Pasaron dos semanas, en las cuales no se dijo nada de la reacción de Inglaterra, bueno casi todos…

-Inglaterra-san podemos hablar un momento- dijo un chico de cabello castaño, ojos cafés y un curioso rulito en la cabeza, tenía un aspecto inocente y bobo, pero aun así sabía lo que hacia… o al menos eso creía.

-¿Sobre que quieres hablar Italia?- respondió como si se hablara del clima.

-Sobre tu reacción hacia con Amér…

-Sino es mucha molestia Italia no quiero hablar del tema, eso no es un asunto que te incumba, de ser solo ese tu único motivo para una absurda charla por favor retírate de mi presencia- interrumpió a Ita-chan, en su voz se denotaba cierta hostilidad y repudio por el acto de inocencia de parte de la nación del sur.

Alemania estaba a punto de estallar por el poco tacto que había tenido Iggy con Veneciano pero este solo le dio la indicación de que todo estaba bien así que solo se quedo en su asiento mirando mal a la otra nación.

Nuevamente la sala quedo en silencio… ¿Qué le pasaba a Inglaterra? ¿Porqué se comportaba de esa manera?... esas preguntas solo las podía contestar Arthur Kirkland.

En esa sala de conferencias ya era normal escuchar solo las voces de las naciones sobre los asuntos de estado y terminar las sesiones sin solución alguna, pero lo que en verdad se extrañaba eran los absurdos comentarios de _"the hero are here"_ o _"the hero puede solucionarlo"_ y una voz siempre apelando en su contra… incluso Francia se había vuelto más... serio.

Dos meses después, terminada una reunión de tantas; Arthur no sabía porque pero no quería ir a casa, quería gritar al viento su sufrir, quería ser escuchado, pero no por alguien ajeno sino por aquella persona… le extrañaba tanto.

Llegó a casa de su hermano mayor, el pelirrojo no se inmutó en nada, se limitó a no entretenerse mucho pero a pesar de su actitud sabía que algo andaba mal con su hermano.

-Si solo has venido a tomarte todo mi Whisky, fumarte todos mis cigarrillos y hacer barbaridad y media en mí casa, es mejor que te vallas, no quiero tener que cuidar a un mocoso irresponsable que no sabe atacar a su enemigo de frente y que prefiere salir huyendo antes de iniciar el combate – Scott no sabía que conseguiría provocando a su hermano pero solo así le diría que sucedía.

-A ti no te importo – le dijo Arthur ya con tres botellas y media en el organismo – siempre burlándote de mi, quejándote de mi existencia, siempre queriendo que yo dependa nuevamente de ti! Pero ya no más! ¡YA NO! – unas lágrimas gruesas rodaron por fin en las mejillas de Inglaterra, sus últimas palabras se quebraron.

-¿ya no que Iggy? – repitió Scott, encendiendo un cigarrillo, jalando una silla para sentarse a lado de su hermano – Me importas tanto que estoy dejando que te termines mis mejores botellas de Whisky, que te fumes mis cigarrillos y estés aquí cayéndote de borracho cuando pude azotarte la maldita puerta desde que te vi en mi fachada; todo para que tengas el suficiente valor y me digas lo que te sucede…

¿En verdad había dicho eso? Si, Scott Kirkland al fin había demostrado sus sentimientos en voz alta y con alguien quien le escuchara.

-Hoy le dije "TE QUIERO" tal vez no se dio cuenta porque no lo pronuncie con estos labios, llevó los días contados dos meses exactos y aun así no me atrevo a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera dedicarle un "hola" o alguna sonrisa o una mirada, me pone a divagar pero no cederé ¡YA NO!; quiero comprender que lo que hice fue por nuestro bien, que es mejor separarnos a hacernos mas daño – el llanto le ganó, lloró con fuerza hasta que no pudo más; su voz mostraba tristeza, melancolía pero sobretodo un inmenso dolor, no hacia falta que el menor le explicará a quien se refería o cual era el problema, lo sabía y lo único que podía hacer era dar su concejo.

Se escucho un sonoro ronquido por toda la habitación, Inglaterra había acabado con la botella y se había quedado dormido – Siempre haces lo mismo Iggy, nunca cambias – dijo sarcásticamente Escocia, le quito la botella de la mano viéndola con tristeza – pobre de ti, tuviste que pagar las consecuencias de un idiota que tendrá que reponer lo que se tomo – le hablo a la botella como si fuera su amante. Después de colocar bien al menor se lo cargo al hombro, cual bulto y lo llevo a su antiguo cuarto, primero dormiría y después tendría que hablar… Una sonrisa burlona dibujo el rostro del Escoses.

En casa de Francia las cosas no eran diferentes…

-_Mon amour_ a caso no disfrutas de mi valiosa compañía – decía el francés acomodándose cómodamente en el sillón de cuero negro – llevas mirando esa taza de ¿té? Más de dos horas. ¿Qué sucede _amour_?

El americano solo miraba esa taza de té, a pesar de no gustarle, que hacia traer recuerdos de aquella persona que tanto añoraba y quería.

-¿cómo se siente el amor? – preguntó Alfred, con la taza en las manos, mirando por primera vez desde su llegada a Francis.

El aludido se impresiono- Pues se siente… diferente para cada persona – fue lo único que podía decir y después en forma ya mas informal y seductora sacó una rosa roja de dios sabe donde y dijo – ¿a caso quieres recibir _amour_? Porque soy muy bueno dando…

-No quiero nada de ti, ni de nadie… - solo había una persona de la cual quería recibir cariño y de la cual no sabía nada hasta ese momento – Francis, ¿sabes algo de los Kirkland?

-Si – fue su única respuesta, sabía muy bien lo que aquel ojiazul quería escuchar pero no era del todo capaz de decirlo.

Francia se pasó por la cocina, tomando un vaso que lleno de un líquido rojizo; "_esta no es la forma de servir algo tan exquisito"_ pensó mirando la tarja de copas sucias que aún no se había dignado a lavar, en ese momento sonó su celular…

-Hola _mon amour_, que grata sorpresa escuchar tu voz…

-Para mí no lo es, ahora escucha bien francés de pacotilla, se que estas con América

-Si estoy con él, la estamos pasando bien ¿quieres venir?

-Déjate de tonterías, quiero que lo traigas a mi casa ¡YA!

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchaste, sino créeme odiarás haber estado en casa por el resto de tus días. Tienes tres horas para llegar.

Se escucho como terminó la llamada, cuando Alfred volteo a ver a Francis sabía que algo no andaba bien, pues el francés tenía la cara de espanto.

-¿Sucede algo malo Francia? – preguntó con miedo a escuchar la respuesta.

-Necesitamos irnos ahora – fue lo único que respondió, tomo los abrigos, las llaves, dinero y jalo de la mano a Alfred, conduciéndolo hasta su vehículo. –Súbete.

El estadounidense hizo lo que se le ordenó, en la voz de Francis no había la más mínima nota de burla, ni morbo sino frustración, desesperación y miedo.

Francia sabía que no podía permitirse no llegar o hacer esperar a Scott, porque Escocia era muy diferente a Arthur pues sus amenazas no eran en vano; de por sí tenia una relación muy muy tensa con el pelirrojo para querer meterse en problemas con el mismo.

-¿A donde me llevas? No me lo haz dicho desde que salimos de tu casa, soy un _hero_ y exijo saberlo

-_Mon amour_ tu a mí no me exigirás nada, porque me debes mucho recuerda que gracias a mí ahora eres libre sin tener que rendirle cuentas a ese tonto ingles – Francis solo miro por encima de su hombro, sabía que había dado en el punto exacto, desde entonces Alfred no había mencionado palabra alguna en todo el viaje, llegaron mas pronto de lo planeado. Se bajaron del coche, el francés quería llegar puntual, y aun tenían bastante tiempo para una charla.

-Ya sabes en donde estamos ¿verdad? – dijo ya algo motivado.

-¿Por qué me haz traído hasta aquí?- dijo el otro en voz baja, sentado en la acera con un refresco en la mano.

-Porque quiero salvar mi cuello, también porque se que tu sabes como yo quien me llamó. . . aunque no me dijo la razón.

El celular de Francia sonó nuevamente, pero quien contesto fue el americano que le arrebato el celular al francés.

-¿Iggy? – pregunto Alfred esperanzado.

-Que rayos ¿américa? Regrésame el celular – pedía el rubio

-¿Iggy, estás allí? – ya algo más desesperado al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-Por lo visto ya llegaron, dile al francés que pase y deje de hacerse pato allá afuera- dijo una voz sarcástica con acento escoces que el ojiazul reconoció inmediatamente, deseo no haber contestado y regresarle el celular a Francia cuando se lo pido - ¿sigues ahí?

-Sss…iii… - y colgó inmediatamente.

-Quiere que entremos ya ¿cierto? – adivino Francis por el rostro paliducho de la nación, que ya de por si estaba nervioso por el lugar ahora tenia que lidiar con el hermano mayor de Inglaterra. El americano se limito a asentir.

Subieron al coche, lo estacionaron y tocaron el timbre, esperando que la puerta se abriera. Un niño pequeño rubio abrió la puerta.

-¿vienen a ver a Scott o a Arthur? – mencionó el pequeño con una voz sumamente infantil pero directa.

- Solo déjanos pasar _mon amour _y prometo no hacerte nada – dijo Francis un poco nervioso y exasperado.

- Sabes que es un niño ¿verdad? – dijo con incredulidad Alfred, una vena palpitante se hallaba en su cien ante semejante acto – y que pueden llevarte a la cárcel por decir ese tipo de cosas!

- Si, lo se, pero ahora te pregunto a ti eso ¿cuando me ha importado? – dijo cómodamente el francés notado que el niño estaba aun esperando una respuesta.

- ¡PETER! – gritaron desde adentro de la estancia. El niño se quedo quieto un momento y después se volvió, cerro la puerta un poco. Dijo algunas palabras con otra persona y se fue… ese lugar cambio de ocupante, dejando ver a un estresado pelirrojo.

- Pasen – dijo con esa voz profunda y orgullosa de todo Kirkland.

América dudo en pasar, en realidad quería salir huyendo de ahí lo antes posible, "_trágame tierra"_ pensó para si, pero no podía, no lo haría, quería saber porque estaba en ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía…

Francis ya con más calma paso a la estancia, curioseo las paredes pero sobre todo no perdió detalle alguno en el traje tradicional que llevaba Escocia…

**¡Primer capítulo! :3**

**Espero sea de su agrado, creo que dejé varias incógnitas, esto vino a mi mente un día de acongojo y por una situación muy parecida.**

**Dedicado a Sakura Haruhi Otonashi por su gran ayuda y apoyo, sin ella esto no hubiese sido publicado y posiblemente sería un archivo más en mi disco duro, a Lenore4love de quien me inspiré un poco [bueno esta bien, bastante] para hacer a Scott y Lunaweasleycullen14, mi Iggy personal, tu sabes porque.**

**Ahora ya que me aluciné como la vil frikki que soy, creo que ya saben que hacer, se aceptan todo tipo de ideas… sugerencias… amenazas de muerte… pero sobre todo ¡REVIEW'S!**


	2. Underground

- Arthur… ¡Arthur! – escuchaba aquella voz. Volteaba para confirmar a quien pertenecía.

Observo esos ojos azules que tanto le hacían sentir, esbozo una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amor… Solo él y aquel rubio ojiazul de lentes, uno frente a otro, bailando al compás de la música que estaba de fondo.

- Me alegra que hayas venido, te estaba esperando – le terminaba de decir el americano – no sabes cuanta falta me haces.

- ¿Qué? Tu me extrañas… después de lo que te hice aun así… - Iggy estaba confundido, no podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba, por eso solo se quedó mirando el semblante de aquel chico que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Si – fue lo único que dijo.

En ese momento acortó la distancia poco a poco, ambos iban acercándose lentamente el uno al otro, sabían que era lo que pasaría en cuanto se acortara su distancia y aun así no se detenían seguían su mismo rumbo sin detenerse ni un momento…

De pronto se vio tirado en el piso de una habitación que reconocía muy bien, se froto lo ojos y con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie. Ni en sus sueños lo podía dejar, ni siquiera allí estaba la paz ni la tranquilidad que deseaba, el quería solo olvidar lo visto. Corrió hasta el pequeño cuarto de a lado, abrió la puerta y pronto sus jugos gástricos estaban en un excusado, se enjuago la boca con agua limpia del grifo y jaló la cadena del retrete; se refrescó la cara, se miró en el espejo e involuntariamente pensó _"y la culpa la tengo yo, por pensar que habría un posiblemente"._

Salió del cuarto sin mucho ánimo, ese sueño había sido tan real que se repetía una y otra vez que no podía seguir así. Recorrió la que había sido su habitación de pequeño miró su taburete lleno de papeles y fotos con algunos de sus artistas favoritos, miro su primer foto con Scott, en realidad era una imagen muy bizarra pues estaba él, un niño con una sonrisa resplandeciente e inocente, y estaba su hermano con el rostro serio y el cigarrillo en la mano, en un museo; al final le gusto a pesar de haber batallado mucho con su hermano para tomársela.

Vio sus libreros llenos de libros de fantasía de todos tamaños, colores y texturas, algunos ya muy viejos por el uso y otros casi nuevos e intactos… observo uno a uno sus títulos "los tres mosqueteros" "Romeo y Julieta", "el Mago de Oz", "Pinocho", "Hancel y Gretel", "Trece Runas" y varios libros de historias nórdicas e inglesas; tomó su primer libro "Labyrinth" le fascinaba tanto que incluso ahora que ya era adulto se sabía la historia con todo y diálogos… se le cayó de las manos y se abrió en la parte en que la protagonista se encuentra con una oruga azul y le dice: "solo se puede caminar y caminar recto, no hay curvas o entradas; y la oruga le responde: "aquí nada es lo que parece".

Miró detenidamente esa última frase… nada es lo que parece.

-Como si esto fuera real y pudiera ayudarme ahora – se burló de si mismo y colocó el libro en su lugar. Continuo observando partes de su niñez y adolescencia en ese cuarto, miró peluches y varios álbumes de fotografías o recortes que el mismo había hecho… Sonrió al encontrar su primer recorte con un disfraz de pirata, de momia, con el traje tradicional de Escocia, entre muchos otros.

Siguió inspeccionando, pronto se colocó en toda una torre de CD y acetatos que contenían todo tipo de música y videos; uno llamó su atención estaba en la fila algo salido de entre los demás… Observo su tapa casi intacta y nueva, estaba autografiado por un tal David Bowie*, sonrió con mas ganas cuando leyó lo que decía el autógrafo _"Para mi buen amigo Arthur con quien he pasado los mejores días de mi vida hasta hoy, que tengas suerte y disfrutes de este pequeño obsequio por honor a tu cumpleaños, tu amigo David" _no tardó mucho en sacar el disco y ponerlo en la grabadora más próxima que encontró, inmediatamente inició a reproducir el CD y emocionado por escuchar algo tan placentero se sentó en la cama hasta que comprendió la letra completamente de la canción que sonaba

**Nadie puede culparte por marcharte**

**Demasiada protección**

**Ninguna inyección de amor **

¿Era eso cierto? Por eso no había amado a nadie como estaba amando a Alfred, por eso no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía… ¿por miedo? Miedo a ser rechazado, a que las cosas cambiaran pero las cosas ya habían cambiado ¿no?

**La vida puede ser fácil**

**No siempre las cosas salen bien **

**No me digas que la verdad duele **

**Porque duele horrores**

**Porque duele horrores**

Si dolía como no se lo imaginaba y por supuesto que no era fácil llegar cada día a esa sala y verlo sentado allí frente a él, callado succionando su vaso con gran estruendo o comiendo esas cosas que podían engordarlo… pero ahora su vida era un tormento porque se había enamorado de un chico…

**Pero bajo tierra**

**Encontrarás a alguien sincero**

**Bajo tierra**

**Verás un mundo sereno**

**Una luna cristalina**

-Como si alguien que este debajo de mí o en otro mundo me fuera salvar de todo esto – dijo sarcásticamente en voz alta, no cabía duda alguna de porque era un digno familiar Kirkland aunque no dejara salir ese lado jamás. Pero entonces pensó en sus seres mágicos… ellos no eran realmente "normales" sino al contrario eran sus amigos pero no solo la magia la llevan las criaturas o seres extraordinarios... también las personas, aun más en aquellas que no creen que la magia y/o fantasía exista

**Solo es para siempre**

**Es poco tiempo**

**Perdido y solo**

Hasta ahora no se había detenido a pensar en ello, pero cuando resultaba que caía en gran depresión o estaba seguro de estar completamente solo aparecía de la nada aquel chico estrambótico succionador de vasos con gaseosas que terminaba sacándole, sin que se diera cuenta nadie mejor dicho si hacerlo notar, una gran sonrisa.

**Solo para siempre**

**Así es estar bajo tierra**

**Bajo tierra**

No dejo que la canción terminara puso pausa y apagó el aparato, se recostó en su antigua cama, sin quererlo dejo que algunas lágrimas se escaparan, sentía una enorme fuerza dentro de su pecho justo donde se encuentra el corazón; decidido se levantó de la cama, tomo algunas cosas de aseo personal, se metió al baño y se dio una gran ducha durante la cual tarareo infinidad de canciones que desde hacía tiempo no escuchaba y por alguna extraña razón tenía un buen ánimo y presentimiento, claro aun teniendo una cruda, que se quito de encima con un remedio casero.

Se vistió de una manera algo extraña para ser él mismo, pero le agradaba unos jeans obscuros, tenis, una camiseta negra de manga corta, reloj de pulso; el cabello algo alborotado pero aun así le sentaban muy bien. Tomó sus cosas sucias y las hecho en un sesto, tomó su celular y marcó, hacía dos meses no marcaba hacía ese número y ahora… ahora él estaba listo.

Claro que Iggy no se imaginaba que bajo el suelo que pisaba algo o más bien alguien esperaba que la tierra se lo tragara…

- De pronto te haz quedado muy callado Alfred – una ceja pelirroja se alzo, miró al aludido con seño sarcástico – acaso ¿te ha comido la lengua el ratón?

- En realidad no hay mucho que contar Scott – dijo en voz baja el mencionado.

- ¿enserio? Yo opino lo contrario, no crees tú ¿Francis? – se dirigió al francés que ahora le ponía demasiado atención a su kilt. Tratando de descubrir un y mil formas para que accidentalmente ese traje tradicional dejara de estar en su lugar.

- Em! Oh si sí, _mon ami_ tienes razón, mucha razón – respondiendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, desviando la mirada del kilt y mirando de frente a Escocia que lo miraba con desprecio pero lo que más capto su atención fueron las botellas de Whisky vacías y el cenicero lleno de filtros y colillas de cigarro – si me permites preguntar y si no de todas formas lo hago recalcar, ¿estás estresado? o algo por el estilo porque veo muchos filtros de cigarrillos y varias botellas vacías, además de un debido desorden en algunos sitios. A caso a habido alguna fiesta…

Alfred no se había percatado de ello hasta ahora, observaba con detenimiento la escena y en realidad se veía que alguien había tomado demasiado, alguien ajeno al dueño de la casa. Sintió una pequeña punzada en el estómago y esas ansias por querer huir desaparecieron, como si algo lo mantuviera ahí… Abrió los ojos e inhalo profundamente.

-Si no fuiste tú entonces ¿quién? Porque no pareces ni ebrio y no hueles ni a cigarro ni alcohol _mon amour_ – se atrevió a indagar Francis pero el americano lo interrumpió

-¿Porqué nos mandaste llamar aquí precisamente? Porque pudiste habernos citado en otro lugar, en otro horario, otro día, o simplemente llamarnos y ya; pero no lo hiciste ¿porqué?

Francia se quedó estupefacto ante semejante hipótesis de aquel chico que estaba sentado a su lado, porque después de todo era lo que él desde un principio pensaba; contuvo una sonrisa nerviosa y se quedo mirando fijo a Scott, esperando su respuesta.

En ese momento se escuchó un sordo golpe de la parte de arriba, Scott solo negó con la cabeza y llamó al pequeño Peter que vestía de marinero de pies a cabeza, le indicó algo y después salió.

Con el seño fruncido y muy a su pesar respondió – Bueno al menos ahora sé que tienes cerebro y una pequeña pizca de inteligencia, no eres tan idiota como sospechaba. – se mofó.

-¿Discúlpame? ¡No soy un idiota! – Le respondió el chico molesto y con un dedo arriba señalándose con el seño fruncido – ¡mi cerebro simplemente trabaja de una forma que la mayoría no comprende!

Tanto Francia como Escocia rodaron los ojos, todo lo antes dicho por Scott ahora se había ido al caño y se arrepentía de haberlo dicho con semejante comentario de aquel yanqui.

- Bueno eso no importa por ahora, tu cerebro aquí no es el caso a discutir – se sentó en la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio – en realidad el caso aquí es mi hermano.

- Iggy – dijo casi en un susurro más para si que para los demás.

- Sin tus comentarios ilógicos y absurdos puedo ser totalmente franco con ambos – no le paso por alto que Francia aun lo miraba lujuriosamente – mientras me encuentro atendiendo asuntos de mi casa no tengo mucha oportunidad de estar con mis hermanos, si acaso el pequeño Peter aun siendo un mocoso ya esta aprendiendo que ser una nación es algo de tiempo completo apartándonos de todo y de todos… Ahora bien, quiero saber que demonios pasó entre tú y Arthur para que se comporte de esa forma.

- Yo, - suspiro - no lo se. Supongo que se hartó de estar cerca de _the hero_ y ser el ayudante, como Francia, China y Rusia.

Francis se desconcentro del kilt por un momento y le frunció el seño a América.

-_Mon amour_ yo no soy ayudante de nadie, si acaso y si quieres – se insinuó, olvidándose por completo de que no era casa suya, de que Escocia estaba frente a ellos – yo puedo ser algo más para ti – saco una rosa roja, de quien sabe donde y se la acerco al americano que ahora estaba en shock ante semejante proposición.

-¡FRANCIA! Deja tus indecorosidades para otra ocasión, estas en mi casa y la respetarás – le regañó el escoces.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación, pero fue interrumpida por el pequeño Peter, que se acercó a Scott llevando en las manos una bandeja con té y algunos bocadillos. El pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa ladina al chiquillo, _"una forma de darle las gracias"_ pensaron Francis y Alfred.

-El idiota de Inglaterra, ya ha despertado – le indicó Sealand con voz solo audible a su nii-chan.

-De acuerdo, avísame cuando baje, no lo dejes entrar a esta habitación por ningún motivo.

El niño asintió con una mueca perversa y se fue, _"todo un kirkland sin duda"_ se dijo mentalmente, orgulloso de ese niño, porque él lo había criado.

- Muy bien, ¿quieren algo de té? – dijo el dueño de la casa con una taza de té sirviéndose.

- Oh! Que amable _mon amour_ –dijo Francis con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿No tienes un refresco o café? – preguntó América, mirando mal a la tetera.

Una vena palpitante se creó en la cien del ojiverde, que miro de manera fugaz y aterradora al ojiazul.

-Tomar el té a la hora, es una tradición en mi país; aquí solo hay té, agua, whisky y raras las veces café – le sermoneo Scott y le acercó una taza de té.

Apenado Alfred tomó la taza y solo se acurrucó en la silla donde estaba sentado, se dio cuenta que ese lugar olía a alcohol y cigarro; se sonrojo acaso podría ser que…

En ese momento se escuchó _**"…hay una especie de joya pálida en tus ojos, abierta y cerrada, en tus ojos colocaré la luna dentro de tus ojos…"**_era su tono de celular. . . hacía dos meses no escuchaba esa canción por lo cual se volvió mas torpe por la emoción contenida.

*David Bowie es un canta/autor inglés, las canciones que puse aquí son: "underground [bajo tierra]" y "as the world falls down [mientras tu mundo cae]" es algo así como una ironía. Por favor quien no lo haya captado mande un MP o en un review hágamelo saber [Selene necesita algo de compañía en su solitario espacio de fanfiction].

**He regresado! :3**

**Con un gran retraso de una semana…**

**Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado, yo lo hice al escribirlo, en verdad no les ha pasado que tienen un lindo sueño con ese "alguien" especial y están por besarlo y se caen o los despiertan… es tan frustrante.**

**Gracias por sus reconfortantes palabras de aliento en los review's, sus alertas para esta pobre historia que ya habría muerto de no ser por ustedes yo se que hay más chicos y chicas leyendo esto así que por favor díganme que les parece, todo tipo de comentario es bien recibido...**


	3. Malas interpretaciones

Esperaba aún que esa persona atendiera el celular, _"por Dios cuanto puede tardar en contestar"_ pensaba mientras se daba valor y tranquilizaba su ser.

- Si diga _the Hero _al habla – se escuchó del otro lado, el tipo que respondía estaba algo alterado

- ¿Alfred? – dijo algo nervioso, al fin escuchaba a esa irritante voz otra vez

- Si soy yo

- _Mon amor_, ¿Quién es? cuelga el teléfono tenemos que terminar – se escucho a cierto francés también del otro lado, algo que no le gusto para nada.

- Oh! Por lo visto interrumpo algo… olvida esta llamada – y colgó de inmediato, como pudo ser tan imbécil, como creyó que Alfred podría corresponderle.

Le dio una patada al cojín que estaba en el piso, que rebotó en uno de los muebles donde estaba colocado uno de sus portarretratos más queridos cayendo estrepitosamente al piso, corrió rápidamente, lo cogió con sumo cuidado del suelo y observo; la imagen era algo vieja pero se conservaba intacta en esta se mostraba a él con el americano sonriendo en un pequeño parque de diversiones ambos traían un algodón de azúcar, se les veía felices y a decir verdad se diría que se querían más de lo que aparentaban. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y calló sin previo aviso en un cacho de vidrio roto.

"_No, ya no más"_ se dijo mentalmente, _"él tomo la elección de con quien estar y si prefiere solo estar disfrutando a tener algo formal, serio y seguro no puedo permitirme estar más en este estado" _tomó la foto, la doblo a la mitad y la puso en uno de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón. Salió con lo indispensable para salir, azotó la puerta de su habitación y recorrió el tramo para encontrarse con las escaleras; al inicio de estas encontró al pequeño Peter que estaba mirándolo con sumo cuidado.

- ¿Qué? Tengo algo en el rostro o ¿Qué? – le dijo algo molesto al niño

- Solo unas cejas enormes – se mofó el chiquillo

- No me vengas con eso ahora, no estoy para tus bromitas – le respondió cortante la Gran Bretaña

- ¿saldrás a algún lugar? – pregunto el rubio ignorando al mayor

- ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

- Yo pregunté primero, es de mala educación contestar con otra pregunta.. además no llevas la misma ropa de siempre

- Bueno, por lo visto si tienes algo de modales y posiblemente salga, pero primero debo hablar con Scott – contestó aun en el mismo sitio

- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono el pequeño

- No te interesa – respondió ya algo exasperado

- ¿enserio?

- Si, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

- Curiosidad

- Bueno no pienso decirte a donde iré porque no eres el mayor de los hermanos Kirkland, ni mi padre, ni uno de mis superiores así que dame permiso, voy a pasar...

Hizo el ademan de moverse para bajar las escaleras, pero Peter no podía permitir eso así que se interpuso en su camino, el ojiverde frunció el seño algo irritado

-Con permiso – y se hizo hacia la izquierda

Pero el pequeño le volvió a impedir el paso, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha hasta que Arthur le puso una mano en la cabeza al niño

- ¡Peter! Déjame pasar

- No hasta que admitas que soy una nación

- Ni en tus mejores sueños o en mis peores pesadillas haría semejante cosa – dijo apretando un poco la cabeza de Peter

- Suéltame idiota, me lastimas además ¿Por qué te dejaría pasar?

- Por que necesito hablar con Scott, ya te lo dije

- Pero él no quiere ver a nadie en estos momentos

- Eso no me importa, yo voy a ver a mi hermano

- ¡NO!

- Mira niño irrespetuoso, déjame pasar o te aventaré por las escaleras sin dudarlo – dijo señalando la amplia escalinata

- El irrespetuoso eres tú al querer aventarme, Scott no puede atenderte que no entiendes..

Inglaterra alejó con una sola mano al crió, haciendo que este callera de pompas sobre el escalón; al niño le dolió pero le importo poco y se le aventó al mayor hacia la espalda haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y callera sobre un jarrón del piso inferior que se rompió haciendo un ruido estrepitoso. Ambas naciones adoloridas, se empujaron el uno al otro impidiéndose el paso; arrastrándose por el piso y entre los pedazos rotos del que minutos antes había sido un jarrón, golpeándose con los puños e incluso con mordidas, la meta el despacho de Escocia.

Sabía que la llamada había terminado, pero aun tenía esa esperanza de que pronto volviera a hablar, decepcionado colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la persona a su izquierda

- Eres un verdadero tonto, lo sabías – dijo Alfred con la tristeza contenida

- ¿Yo que hice? – pregunto inocentemente Francia

- Después de tanto haber esperado esa llamada durante este tiempo tenías que abrir tu bocaza – dijo algo dolido el americano

- Discúlpame _mon ami_ pero no he dicho nada malo – _"al menos no en voz alta"_ dijo para si mismo, ahora prestándole toda su atención al ojiverde que se había cruzado de piernas e imaginando que cosas podía hacer al pelirrojo.

- Tal vez, no me vuelva a hablar – se dijo en voz baja, era cierto Francia no había dicho nada malo, solo era una mala interpretación de la frase que este había dicho

- Por que me suena tan familiar – contestó sarcásticamente Scott, se calló y logró escuchar una puerta cerrarse estrepitosamente, si de seguro ya estaba despierto; su sonrisa se ensanchó dejando ver una mueca de suma satisfacción

- ¿familiar? – se quedó algo inquieto el yanqui, acomodándose los lentes, dio un sorbito a su té.

El rostro de la nación mayor en esa habitación se crispo al mirar al europeo pervertido, mirándolo con el seño fruncido, decidió pararse a lo que el otro ni se inmuto, al parecer había estado fantaseando.

- Sabes siempre he querido saber si el mayor de los Kirkland porta como se debe un kilt – dijo de manera repentina y pretenciosa Francis.

- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto el pelirrojo creyendo haber escuchado mal.

- Lo que bien escuchaste ¿Scott, – pronuncio el nombre con un tono seductor – usas el kilt tradicional?

- Por supuesto que si, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo ya un poco más cómplice el ojiverde.

- Porque me encantaría averiguarlo por mi mismo mon amour

- ¿y porque no lo haces? – dijo Scott con una ceja levantada e incitando al francés.

Como si fuera una invitación ni tardo ni arduo ambos europeos se acercaron lenta pero seguramente uno al otro. Pronto Scott tuvo frente a Francis y como si estuvieran coordinados iniciaron con miradas lascivas y gestos sugerentes que pronto se convirtieron en un apasionado beso que solo pararon por la falta de aire…

-Francis – dijo el ojiverde – Francis, responde – lo movió un poco hacia los lados – ¡FRANCIA! – lo zangoloteo, pero la nación ni se inmutó siquiera un poco.

Francia tenia la cara perdida, la mira enfocada en el lugar que ahora estaba vacío y América que aun estaba dolido con el ojiazul le arrojó el té que aun tenía en la taza, directamente en la zona baja.

-¡ESTA CALIENTE! – grito frenético por el ardor que sentía, busco algo frío para calmar ese incesante dolor. Encontró un trapo y algunos hielos que habían sido usados para las botellas de Whisky que aun seguían en el piso ordenadas, y los colocó en su entrepierna para cesar el dolor.

De repente se escucharon unos gritos provenientes de afuera, por lo cual Francia dejo de ser el centro de atención, el americano y escoces se dirigieron a la puerta, Francis aun con algo de dolor camino hacia donde estaban los otros dos. Scott abrió la puerta de su despacho y la escena se le hizo cómica ver a Peter y Alfred pelear como niños chiquitos dándose mordidas, golpes, manotazos incluso gritos sobre decir algo de ser una nación…

El trio completo miraba expectativo cada movimiento de esa extraña pareja y solo el ojiazul americano se percato de una extraña cosa que salía del bolsillo de Iggy y se posaba hasta sus pies, al parecer una especie de hoja doblada, la tomó y enseguida alguien se la arrebato de las manos…

-¡Paren ambos! – Dijo con voz autoritaria Escocia – Inglaterra ya no eres un mocoso como Peter, por dios trata de ser el adulto maduro que eres. Miren como están los dos, parece que fueran animales

Ambos chicos se miraron y se levantaron de su sitio, ya tenían rastros de pelea: la ropa desacomodada, el pelo desaliñado y alguno que otro corte en la cara y rodillas producto del jarrón. Al encontrarse con los presentes solo uno de los dos dio un respingo cuando observo a la persona que estaba a lado izquierdo de su hermano, uno chico de lentes, rubio con aquellos ojos color azul que tanto anhelaba ver pero se negaba a reconocer ese deseo, su corazón latió tan aprisa y eso provocó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Iggy que se apeno y solo atinó a desviar la mirada a la mano de Scott que solo traía algo que a él se le hacia conocido y de hecho le pertenecía; algo que no necesariamente era la foto que sostenía el mayor.

-Bien, creo que es hora de iniciar – pensó en voz alta la nación pelirroja.

**Bien después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar he aquí el 3° capítulo, espero sea de su agrado... por un momento pensé seriamente en no poner la fantasía de Francia con Scott porque en verdad! no sabía como, pero me estruje tanto los sesos que al final salió XD lamento que no sea como lo esperaban pero fue lo único que se acomodaba y no permitiría, por ahora, que la casa Kirkland diera de sí para hacer ese tipo de "cosas" … por ahora.**

**Por lo mientras espero sus review's, y les aseguro que por cada review bajarán un kilo! jo jo jo no como creen solo podrán alimentar a esta enferma fanfiquera que quiere regalarles un poco de su imaginación con este fic.**

**Un beso para toda(o)s. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Conflictos

Todos los que estaban en la casa Kirkland ahora se hallaban reunidos en una sola habitación, serios no había ningún ruido mas que el del té que estaban sirviendo y el de Sealand con sus pequeños carraspeos que hacia para molestar a Inglaterra.

Hasta que el ojiverde no pudo más y pregunto algo exasperado a su hermano

- ¿Que hacen ellos dos aquí? – señalando a Francia con el seño fruncido y después a Estados Unidos con la mirada cabizbaja

- Yo los invité, a fin de cuentas es mi casa ¿no? – respondió el pelirrojo de manera sarcástica

Iggy se quedo callando, no podía replicar nada porque a fin de cuentas no era su casa... pero no se quedaría solo así, tenía dos opciones: quedarse en la misma habitación que aquel ojiazul y de una vez por todas enfrentarlo o salir corriendo para que esos estúpidos impulsos de querer declararse fueran reprimidos.

Por supuesto que a Scott eso no le paso desapercibido la cara de análisis de la nación y antes de que aquel rubio tomara una decisión inició con lo que tenía planeado, mandando a Peter sacar las botellas de Whisky vacías.

- No me voy a andar con rodeos, ambos – señaló a la nación y ex colonia – son lo suficientemente maduros - "o quiero creerlo" pensó viendo con duda al americano - para afrontar que tienen un problema y al parecer nos esta afectando a todos; ya que están en MI casa les puedo ordenar…

-¡Hey! ¡A _the hero_ nadie le ordena a menos que sea su superior! SOY UNA NACIÓN LIBRE E INDEPENDIENTE! – dijo señalándose y obviamente interrumpiendo a Escocia.

Francia intentó callarlo sin éxito alguno y una pequeña vena palpitante apareció en la cien del pelirrojo que exclamó

-Alfred F. Jones – cuando pronunció ese nombre, no lo hizo ni con bofa ni sarcasmo sino con una potencia que solo una nación que ha vivido siglos puede tener; por lo cual todos en la sala se callaron y ni siquiera se escuchaban sus respiraciones por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había escuchado esa voz tan profunda, cansina pero viril y cargada de poder – se que eres una nación independiente lo que no me queda claro es que aún sigas siendo el mismo inmaduro que encontraron Francis y Arthur.

Los interpelados se miraron furtivamente y después se irguieron con todo orgullo para después mirar a Scott.

-Bien, como iba diciendo Iggy y Alfred tienen que arreglar sus diferencias aquí y ahora – dijo autoritariamente el escocés – no se irán hasta no haberlo hecho ¿comprenden?

- Eso _mon amour_ puede malinterpretarse – dijo Francia con su tono seductor. El cual fue amonestado rápidamente por una mirada fría y una ceja pelirroja desafiante.

- Francis, tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes para hablar… tengo unos negocios que bien podrían interesarte – dijo de manera algo sospechosa Escocia, dando a entender dos cosas: primera dejar solos a la nación y ex-colonia sugiriendo otras cosas más entretenidas y de mejor interés para Francia.

- Está bien – el rubio alzó los hombros sin reproche alguno y se dirigió a la puerta.

Mientras el escocés dejaba la foto en el escritorio que le había recogido instantes atrás, cuando volvió a mirarla una leve y casi invisible sonrisa recorrió su rostro. A acto seguido las dos naciones salieron, primero Francia y después Escocia, cerrando con llave la habitación porque después de todo Scott estaba seguro de que se arreglarían sus diferencias.

-¿Crees que funcione certeramente _mon ami_? – dijo Francis

- Tiene que funcionar, sino haré que pague todo el whisky que se tomo – respondió Scott

Ambos rieron furtivamente y se alejaron.

Mientras tanto cierta nación y ex colonia no despegaban los labios y miradas de sus respectivas tazas de té.

- _I do not like tea_ [no me gusta el té] - pronuncio en voz baja el americano, lo que sorprendió a Inglaterra que lo miró con el seño fruncido.

- Nunca te ha gustado, no tienes porque tomarlo entonces – la voz de Arthur se escucho ensimismada.

- Lo tomaré, de todas formas con el tiempo puedo acostumbrarme al sabor – respondió con una mirada sonriente el americano. En verdad ese chico si que lograba asombrarlo, cuando pensaba que no tenía caso discutir sobre "x" asunto con él se llevaba la sorpresa y terminaba por cuestionarse si el americano no era tan idiota porque después de todo él lo educo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo seguido de sorbos de té y luego más silencio. Los pensamientos de Iggy volaron y se remontaron a aquella época en que había encontrado junto con el pervertido francés a Alfred, ese pequeño niño en esa gran porción de tierra completamente solo que le toco el corazón cuando lo eligió a él por sobre otros; unas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro del caballero inglés y una mano le tendió un pañuelo, que lo tomó por sorpresa. Miro a esos ojos azules con gafas que le miraban sonrientes y otro par de lágrimas se le salieron, como si fuera un niño pequeño Alfred le secó las lágrimas con cuidado a Arthur.

-_ Everything is different now is not it?_ [Todo es diferente ahora ¿no?] – exclamo el menor

- No sabes cuanto – dijo con algo de nostalgia –,pero por nuestro bien es mejor..

- Arthur.. – Pronunció tímidamente Alfred interrumpiendo al rubio - ¿Por qué me dejaste ir?

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo extrañado Iggy, pues no entendía muy bien a que se refería con esas palabras.

- Quiero decir, a pesar de que peleaste porque me quedará al final me dejaste independizarme pero ¿Por qué? – cuestiono la joven nación.

- Simple, por el hecho de que los que estén conmigo será porque en verdad lo quieran no porque los obligue, a fin de cuentas siempre estoy solo – dijo con nostalgia en la voz – Además fue lo mejor ahora eres una gran potencia poderoso, fuerte y feliz. Fue lo mejor.

_Porque las palabras que América dijo en el campo de batalla estaban fundidas en los recuerdos de Inglaterra, donde el clima era frio había mucho aire, las nubes eran de un gris obscuro permanente algunas veces caían rayos _

_- Escucha Inglaterra, después de todo escojo la libertad. Ya no soy un niño, tampoco soy tu hermano menor, yo… ¡Ahora mismo me independizo de ti!_

_- ¡No lo aceptaré! – Iggy había lanzado el arma de Estados Unidos fuera de su alcance y ahora le apuntaba con la suya propia directo a la cara – Por eso es que en el fondo eres ingenuo. Tonto._

_El ejército americano le apuntaba directo a su futuro ex jefe esperando el permiso para disparar, en ese momento el inglés hizo algo que sorprendió a Alfred._

_-Como podía disparar, tonto… - nuevamente lo insulto y dejo caer su arma para después unirse a ella en el lodo, se arrodillo ante esa colonia – ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¡Rayos…!_

_-Inglaterra… A pesar de que solías ser tan grande- decía con algo de nostalgia en la voz el ojiazul observando al rubio arrodillado en el lodo._

¡QUE ESTABA DICIENDO!, Alfred no podía creer que Arthur hubiese dicho lo que dijo así que cuestionó - ¿lo mejor, en realidad lo piensas así?

- Si – fue la única respuesta que recibió de esos labios ingleses, los cuales seguían entretenidos con la taza de té; el ojiazul molesto y dolido no aguantó más y enfrentó la cara de su ex jefe

- ¿Y de que me sirve? Eh! Dime, de que sirve que sea una gran potencia, fuerte, independiente y poderosa – se quejó

- Pues tienes todo lo que alguna vez siempre soñaste, ¿no por eso querías tu libertad? – Dijo el ojiverde con todo orgullo digno de un Kirkland – Tienes lo que pediste y ahora años después vienes a quejarte, ¿no crees que eso es demasiado hipócrita? – remató con una acidez en la voz – Eres libre Alfred.

Con los ojos lagrimosos, el orgullo herido y su corazón destrozado Alfred dio un paso atrás.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – soltó a decir.

- Arthur Kirkland conocido como el Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña – exclamó con el mismo egocentrismo de su hermano – Siempre andas alardeando de que eres el héroe y que eres independiente ¿no? Pues ya va siendo hora de que afrentes las consecuencias de tus actos, ya no eres el pequeño niño que...

- Es eso cierto, aun quieres que te pertenezca – refutó el otro – porque tu aún me ves como ese niño que encontraste junto con Francia en aquella planicie pero ¡Sorpresa! – Dijo con sarcasmo – ya no lo soy Arthur he crecido por sino te haz dado cuenta… Tengo mi propia vida por vivir

Iggy se quedó congelado al escuchar eso, porque cada palabra pronunciada por ese chico era verdad, ya nunca lo tendría a su lado y eso era lo que más hería su ser. Así que se levantó de su asiento, bien sabía que sería en vano el tratar de abrir la puerta, y se dirigió al escritorio en donde estaba la tetera y el azúcar allí la encontró… esa foto que momentos antes tenía en sus pantalones, la tomó y con cuidado observo aquella imagen. Hubo más silencio durante unos minutos, más sorbos a tazas de té hasta que uno de los dos diera su brazo a torcer no pasarían de enojarse, discutir e ignorarse por un gran rato.

Al otro lado de la puerta…

- Esto no va nada bien – dijo cierto acento francés – aunque he de admitir que Alfred si que maduro demasiado, mira que contestarle de esa manera a su ex jefe.

- No cabe duda, si no se hubiera independizado seguro sería un gran Kirkland pero – suspiro el ojiverde – dicen que por algo pasan las cosas.

- ¿no crees que se golpeen o si? – exclamo preocupado Francis

- Tranquilo, ya se calmarán y reflexionarán sus acciones, de no ser así tendrás que pagarme lo que rompan y eso – hizo un silencio - bueno no creo que te guste – respondió el pelirrojo mirando furtivamente al rubio ojiazul, el cual solo mostro una cara de asombro y un pequeño sonrojo, luego se vuelve hacia la pantalla del monitor – hasta entonces nuestras amadas lectoras tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo.

Ambos individuos se alejan de manera sensual uno luciendo su elegante kilt a cuadros dejando humo de tabaco tras de sí y el otro arrojando besos y rosas a las lectoras.

**/ Bien chicas y chicos hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy... ¿Algo fuerte no creen? Pero verdaderamente disfrute escribiéndolo no se pierdan el siguiente. Y antes de olvidarlo muchas gracias por sus comentarios y esas alertas, hacen que mi corazón brinque de emoción y ahh! mi autoestima no baja tanto después de eso. Dejen review's.**


	5. Recuerdos

Pasó una media hora para que el ambiente se tranquilizara un poco entre los rubios. De repente Iggy recordó que sabía que en ese despacho había un baño, el cual daba a una salida que daba a algún sitio que no lograba recordar, dubitativo se excuso y fue hacia el mencionado lugar. Dentro del sitio miro a su alrededor, bajo el asiento del excusado y se sentó encima; respirando profundo y exhalando con calma tratando de tranquilizarse para no hacer algo estúpido.

América sabía que algo andaba mal y posiblemente Arthur no saldría del baño porque ya llevaba más de veinte minutos en ese cubículo. Se acercó al escritorio en donde pudo apreciar el juego de té, los documentos que revisaba Escocia, unos dulces, colillas de cigarro, bolígrafos y sobrepuesta en un libro una pequeña y vieja fotografía en donde se reconoció; la tomo con cuidado junto con una silla que acercó a la puerta.

- Iggy – pronunció el menor.

- Si dime – disimuló su alegría en un tono formal y liso

- Recuerdo esos días en los que íbamos al parque de diversiones o al jardín y jugábamos o me leías cuentos – se a sinceró

- ¿Aún lo recuerdas? Después de todo este tiempo – pronunció su mayor algo sorprendido

- Claro esos son y serán mis mejores recuerdos

_Era un diciembre frió, en la casa de Inglaterra estaba nevando, Arthur observaba las afueras desde su gran ventanal, le gustaba ese lugar porque de cierta manera y no porque se acercara navidad se sentía parte de una familia cuando estaba con el rubio._

_- Te queda bien lo que llevas puesto – alagó el americano._

_- Thank you [Gracias] – dijo. Vestía unos sencillos jeans obscuros, con una camisa de manga larga roja que combinaba con la playera blanca que llevaba debajo; calzando unos sencillos tenis blancos de franjas rojas por las partes exteriores, un reloj de pulso con un suéter blanco de delgadas franjas rojas que colgaba de sus hombros – Quise dejar el trabajo a un lado y vestir algo más cómodo y adecuado con la época._

_- Entonces no eres el maniático adicto al trabajo que yo pensé – dijo América señalando y sonriendo con cariño a su entonces jefe. Iggy frunció algo el seño y después sonrió aún mirando al ventanal._

_- Mejor vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión y salga yo solo a disfrutar._

_Como en otros años habían salido juntos a patinar al gran lago que estaba cerca de su casa, la vista era maravillosa: un lago cubierto por una gran pradera nevada, no había muchos arbustos pero si los suficientes para darle al lugar cierto encanto._

_Después de unas grandes demostraciones de patinaje en hielo por parte de ambos rubios, demostrando Iggy su gran capacidad para ese tipo de disciplinas se dirigieron al parque de diversiones en un pequeño pueblo llamado "Church Hill". Los juegos de azar no fueron lo suficientemente buenos para Arthur ese día, pues no atino a ninguno, algo frustrado fue a desquitarse con los adivinos que circulaban por ese lugar… le depararon que alguien cercano se alejaría de él, habría un tiempo de desolación pero todo regresaría a la calma cuando las cosas se hubieran dicho._

_Alfred no creyó ninguna palabra de los adivinos a los cuales llamo charlatanes y se llevo a Inglaterra a una montaña rusa, luego fueron por comida y al final de todo ya un poco exhaustos pasaron a la casa de los espejos; al final del recorrido les tomaban una foto_.. La cual el yanqui tenía en las manos ahora.

- Ahora que ya eres mayor estoy seguro de que tienes mejores recuerdos que esos en los que estas conmigo – se expreso Iggy.

La puerta que los separaba era un gran obstáculo para Alfred pero un gran alivio para Arthur quien ahora tenia la mirada perdida, recordando aquellos viejos ayeres que tanto añoraba pero no recuperaría…

_- Mira es un gran ocaso ¿no crees? – decía el inglés_

_- Por supuesto – América tomo la mano de su aún jefe – vamos a sentarnos en el pasto._

_Arthur no se negó y se dejo llevar a los pastos perfectamente cortados, ambos estaban algo perdidos en el paisaje hasta que Estados Unidos hablo con una voz que sorprendió a su compañero._

_- Oye... Iggy – pronunció con miedo Alfred._

_- No me digas "Iggy", soy Arthur Kirkland no un oso de peluche o cualquier cosa a la que puedas ponerle un apodo – regañó el mayor_

_- Pero a mi me gusta decirte así, Iggy – dijo con cariño a lo que su jefe puso cara de molestia – no te enojes conmigo, por favor; esta es mi manera de darte las gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi, yo se que lo haces porque te gusta hacerlo pero en verdad me gustaría poder recompensarte de alguna manera.. así que te haré una promesa_

_- ¿Promesa, sobre que? – dijo algo asustado el otro, pero aún así no lograba borrar esa ligera sonrisa en su rostro_

_- Te prometo que no me alejaré de ti, que estaré contigo… yo… no te dejaré solo nunca – el americano tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas y los ojos le brillaban como una estrella lo hacía._

_- No tienes porque prometerme eso – suspiro el Reino Unido – Yo se que lo harás tarde o temprano, mejor no me hagas promesas._

_- Claro que no – negó el yanqui – yo estaré contigo, porque te doy mi palabra de "Hero" – terminó con una sonrisa egocéntrica y típica de él._

_Pero tan solo bastaron dos años más a lado de Inglaterra para que las palabras de los adivinos en esa feria se cumpliera y la promesa de Alfred se quedara en el pasado dando lugar a su independencia._

Así que el menor sin aviso previo, dio una patada que le lastimo un poco pero logro abrir la puerta del baño.

- Iggy – pronunció como lo había hecho en ese parque Estados Unidos, lo cual hizo que el corazón de Inglaterra latiera rápido y olvidara por un momento que estaba enojado con aquella persona, porque todo su ser era ese chico ojiazul que ahora estaba allí afuera clamando su nombre, se podría decir todo si tan solo no fuera tan arrogante y orgulloso podría haberlo besado desde que lo vio

- ¿En donde esta mi privacidad ahora? - reclamo el inglés algo sorprendido

- Tienes que dejar de poner barreras, no me gusta hablarle a la pared o las puertas – dijo algo dolido Estados Unidos - ¿Por qué siempre buscas una razón para hartarte de mí y decir adiós?

Mientras tanto afuera...

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Escocia algo… ¿preocupado?

- Un golpe fuerte _mon ami _nada de que preocuparse, espero – respondió Francia - ¿quieres que abramos ya?

- No, a fin de cuentas si rompen algo TÚ tendrás que pagar – expreso con voz lasciva el pelirrojo dando una sonrisa algo pícara. – Ahora cállate sino sabrán que estamos escuchando.

- No creo poder contenerme más _petit_, ambos siguen siendo testarudos y eso es frustrante… la nación del _amour _no puede permitir eso! – Francia hizo el movimiento de querer entrar en la habitación pero Scott fue un poco más rápido y tomando por las muñecas al francés lo acercó hacia sí y por mero impulso lo besó para que se callara y desistiera de interrumpir a su hermano y futuro cuñado.

En el baño…

- Debo de estar convirtiéndome en un tonto, entonces – se mofó el Reino Unido, una risa fuerte se escucho y luego las lágrimas traidoras brotaron y cayeron dejándolo en evidencia.

- Iggy – volvió a decir.

- Me prometiste que no te alejarías y te independizaste, sin más dijiste adiós ¿Por qué no habría yo de hacerlo ahora? – dijo sin reprimir las lágrimas, sollozando quedamente.

- Cuando lo hice, me dio miedo…

_Habían pasado ya varios siglos desde la independencia, después de eso pasaron años fríos e indiferentes por parte de el inglés hasta que con el tiempo las cosas habían ido progresando después del rompimiento, de vez en cuando Alfred pasaba días a lado de su querido ex jefe, que aún se preguntaba la razón de la separación por parte del estadounidense. Su ahora ex-hermano mayor era diferente porque sus sentimientos lo aterraban cuando andaba cerca, le causaba pánico el hecho de que posiblemente su mayor no sintiese lo mismo y en su comportamiento esto se daba a notar para todos... menos para Iggy._

_-¿Qué debo hacer? – sé dijo frente al espejo de su habitación – mi corazón late de una manera diferente desde hace ya siglos cuando estoy con Iggy, ¿Por qué me comporto diferente con todos los demás menos con él?_

_Ese día se había encontrado con Japón, en las compras, el japonés lo notó extraño más de lo normal y común así que decidió preguntar._

_- Le sucede algo Alfred kun – preguntó Kiku_

_- ¿eh? ¡Ah! No, todo está bien – aseguró Alfred _

_- ¿seguro? lo veo muy nervioso y preocupado_

_- Creo que tengo un problema – tocó su corazón_

_- ¡Oh! No lo sabía, pero si me permite opinar los problemas cardiovasculares se pueden tratar con una dieta balanceada, dejando los excesos y poniendo más empeño en la salud y sanidad de los alimentos que consume uno. – opino Honda al pensar que se refería a un problema médico._

_- Ojalá fuera cardiovascular, pero no, este problema es algo más allá que saludable. Creo que estoy enamorado – declaró en voz baja a la nación oriental_

_En ese momento el japonés deseo no haber preguntado pero aún así escuchó atentamente lo que Estados Unidos tenía que decir._

_- Creo que estoy enamorado del chico al que odio, él disfruta señalando todas las cosas malas de mí incluso creo que disfruta verme así; no se si siente lo mismo pero yo… estoy enamorado de un criticón. Sí, así es él y aunque sus actitudes cambian constantemente algunas veces me quedo con esa duda... ¿Qué sentirá por mí? – concluyó_

_Un timbre de celular sonó, el de Japón._

_- Disculpe un momento joven Alfred._

_- Adelante – suspiro América_

_Desde hacía ya algunos meses atrás había conocido a Japón por petición de su superior;_ _su cultura era interesante, incluso su manera de familiarizarse era asombrosa incluso con su tecnología avanzada, Alfred se sentía un poco mejor, porque a pesar de ser una nación extrovertida le gustaba la tranquilidad, la formalidad y los modales que Honda tenía para con él y los que le rodeaban… aunque eso lo hacía sentir algo traidor porque también eran las cualidades de su mentor… Arthur; pero a pesar de su parecido en cuanto a carácter Estados Unidos no olvidaba por nada a su amado Iggy. La llamada fue corta, pero al parecer era uno de sus hermanos, Corea tal vez pues no habló en japonés…_

_- Mis mas sinceras disculpas – pidió Japón_

_- No hay problema_

_- Pues bien es algo extraño para mi el asunto porque yo no se mucho sobre el tema pero mi hermano Corea del Sur por el contrario es todo un maestro, me acaba de mandar una canción hace poco y creo que puede ser que su concejo ayude más que el mío._

_Honda Kiku obsequió la canción a Alfred: cuando esté seguro de sus sentimientos usé la canción y comprenderá._

_**"Love must have come – FT Island"**_

_Habían pasado al menos dos semanas después de su independencia y Alfred estaba tan nervioso que había estado recibiendo regaños por parte de su superior que le aclaró que sino solucionaba sus problemas, su nación estaría en una crisis. A el yanqui esto le dio algo de miedo y tomo la iniciativa de decir sus sentimientos pero entonces Francia había aparecido en la vida de Matt e Iggy, bueno de Iggy no había noticia alguna._

- ¿Miedo, miedo a qué? Conmigo eras feliz, tenías a alguien que te quería

- Pero no me quería de la misma manera que yo a él… ¡YO ME ENAMORÉ!

**/**

****Bien la canción como ya lo puse es Love must have come, el grupo es FT Island. [ www. youtube watch? v=0Me 4Buti CiE] sólo quiten los espacios! y sabrán porque Japón le dice esas cosas. Agradezco mucho a Lenore4love, Sakura Haruhi Otonashi y MyobiXHitachiin por su apoyo; sus review's e historias en alerta que hacen a mi corazón bailar de emoción. He aquí con el capítulo, creo que ha sido el más largo hasta ahora… díganme que les pareció! Al fin uno de los dos esta tomando la iniciativa… ¿Qué hará el yanqui después de lo que ha dicho? ¿Nuestro prefecto caballero inglés se declarará? ¿Escocia hará pagar a Francia por los daños causados? Esto y más… en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Por cierto no se desesperen porque tardaré tal vez un rato en subir el siguiente y creo yo último capítulo de mi amado fic. ;D Besos y nos leemos pronto.**

**DEJEN REVIEW'S POR FAVOR!**


	6. Cambios

"_Si tu orgullo fuera agua...nadarías a diario en ella..._

_Si tu soberbia fuera tierra...cargarías a todos lados con un costal..._

_Si tu vanidad fuera viento...donde estés llegarían huracanes..._

_Y si tu arrogancia fuera fuego...se quemaría todo a tu paso..._

_...Cuanto desastre en tan solo un cuerpo…"_

selene tonks tapia

_Pero no me quería de la misma manera que yo a él… ¡YO ME ENAMORÉ!_ Eso había dicho el americano, eso escucharon sus oídos, su querido Alfred había pronunciado esas palabras.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – preguntó el inglés

- Que yo… yo me enamoré – reafirmo con timidez, las mejillas coloradas y aunque temblaba un poco seguía de pie mirando los ojos de Inglaterra de manera algo desafiante.

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar Inglaterra algo impresionado. – Alfred… yo

- No digas nada – sentenció el yanqui – no si solo vas a dañarme con tu indiferencia, tus preciadas reglas y tu maldito aire de caballero perfecto al que a todos les haces creer que eres; cuando en realidad sigues siendo ese pirata y monarca que conquisto mi nación, por la cual me independice y me aleje por completo de él ¡por estos sentimientos!... por ellos me fui de tu lado, por ese maldito miedo que tengo a que me lastimes, me traiciones o ni siquiera me tomes en cuenta.

- Así que por eso fue… ¿Por eso te independizaste? – Dijo sorprendido el inglés – yo pensé que mis rutinas, el carácter y mi mala comida te habían hartado y habías decidido como todos alejarte de mi.

Ahora comprendía todo, la forma de ser de Alfred hacia con él, entre todas las cosas que pasaron por su mente y de las cuales no estaba convencido de sacar nunca... Su corazón era correspondido. Y eso lo alegraba. Al fin la verdad estaba saliendo a flote, no más discusiones, no más derrotas y por supuesto no más mentiras y secretos, todo tenía que salir en ese momento… pero no en ese lugar. De la nada aparecieron a lado de Arthur algunas de sus _fairy_.

- Un baño no es nada romántico – sentenció una _fairy _azul.

- Con cuerdo contigo, Arthur tiene el romanticismo de una roca – dijo sarcástica una _fairy _amarilla.

- ¡Cállense! Arruinan el momento – les gritoneo el Reino Unido

Alfred se quedó mirando con gravedad a la nación mayor, sabía que a los Kirkland les daba por hablar solos, pero no pensó que en esa situación Arthur tuviera tan poco tacto para hacerlo.

-Mejor te echamos una manita, antes de que sigas arruinando tu solo el más feliz de tus momentos, recuerda que Alfred no puede vernos – aclaró un _fairy _roja - ¡chicas manos a la obra!

Y como por arte de magia, ambos chicos desaparecieron de su nada romántico escenario de declaraciones amorosas, llegando a un hermoso prado de flores violetas, árboles y arbustos grandes y frondosos; era sin dudarlo una escena cursi pero era mucho mejor que el baño en el despacho… Una hermosa parte de Escocia que solo los seres mágicos, y los hermanos Kirkland, conocían.

- ¡Maldición! – dijo exasperado un sexy pelirrojo

- ¿Qué ha pasado _mon ami_? – cuestionó un Francis algo sobresaltado, pues por el beso que había recibido aun no estaba repuesto del todo.

- Se han ido – sentenció Scott

- ¿Qué?, pero eso es imposible, lo dejamos todo cerrado con llaves incluso le puse candado a la puerta que daba al patio trasero. – mostro la llave que colgaba de su cuello como muestra de que era verdad lo del candado.

- Magia – respondió sencillamente el escocés

- Bah! Eso no es posible, la magia solo es para los críos que necesitan una excusa para la solución de problemas de los cuales ellos no entienden la solución – se mofó Francia. A lo que se llevo una mirada perspicaz por un par de ojos verdes.

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo o prefieres redactarte ahora mismo de tus palabras?

- ¿_J'ai l'intention de faire quoi d'autre_? [¿Qué planeas hacer me si no?] – parló algo preocupado el galo.

Escocia cambio de postura, a una más relajada y mirando perspicaz a su compañero rubio, murmurando algo en una lengua extraña casi inaudible. Al concluir sonrió maliciosamente, mirando a su acompañante.

-No cabe duda que no tengo mal gusto.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A dónde nos has traído? – cuestiono histérico el americano.

- _Quiet_ [tranquilo], al menos aquí estamos solo tú y yo sin las orejas detrás de la puerta de Scott y Francia – lo tranquilizó Iggy.

- Como crees que ese par nos haya estado espiando – cuestiono ilusamente al ojiverde.

- Los conozco mejor que nadie, es mi hermano mayor y un pervertido francés – solucionó como si fuera lo más obvio. – Pero ese no es el tema por ahora… Así que quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir

- ¡_Of course_! No sería de héroes no decir la verdad o quedarse callado cuando se ha dicho algo.

Arthur se sentó junto al árbol más cercano que tenían, invitando a su ex-colonia a acompañarle, recargándose en el tronco; había un lago a la vista con su agua cristalina destellante por el sol que pegaba de lleno, decorado con flores por aquí y por allá de diversos colores, era un hecho lamentable que Alfred no creyera en la magia porque Inglaterra se divertía de lo lindo por ver a las _fairy _sobre las flores, en los árboles, junto al lago.

- Alfred...

- ¿Si? – su voz era débil e impresionada, por el paisaje; había un rubor en sus mejillas y parecía que sus ojos quisieran competir contra la destellante corriente.

- ¿Me quieres?

- Sí. – "_mas que eso_" dejó escapar en un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sencillo. Porque me enamoré, no puedo definir bien la razón porque aún no la tengo y no quiero tenerla porque entonces no sería amor.

- Entonces, - trato de saber como continuar y recordó lo que el yanqui le grito en el baño - sigues pensado que soy un pirata encerrado en mi máscara de caballero perfecto que todos creen que soy.

La mirada de Alfred descendió un poco y buscó otro punto en el cual enfocar su vista y mente pero Iggy no lo permitió así que con uno de sus dedos tomó la barbilla del chico a su lado y lo obligó a verlo, sus miradas eran acertijos para ambos pero a la vez eran muy directas, llenas del mismo sentimiento y el mismo miedo.

-Después de hoy, todo cambiará – suspiró el ojiverde

- ¿Cambiar? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú y yo no podemos seguir así

- ¡¿Qué? – su voz se rompió

- Nosotros no podemos continuar de esta manera, solo nos estamos lastimando uno al otro

A Alfred se le estaba desmoronando su mundo, sus ilusiones, su amor… aquellas palabras lo estaban hiriendo como Inglaterra no se lo imaginaba, había varias lágrimas en sus ojos que estaba conteniendo pero una fue la que corrió por su mejilla y percatándose de esto Iggy con sus labios seco la lágrima.

- No llores, por favor – susurró

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, no estás consumido por la derrota de un corazón roto, la derrota de saber que por lo que más luchaste y te esforzaste se ha ido… ¿crees que eso es justo? – Ya no podía contener más las lágrimas, de dolor y coraje consigo mismo - Ver a la persona que quieres casi diario, tenerla frente a ti, esperar que te mire aunque sea por equivocación y te observe un pequeño instante. Después deje de hablarte sin razón aparente, pensando que la culpa es tuya y buscas por todos los medios enmendar el asunto, y luego, cuando tienes la oportunidad de por fin ser sincero con ese alguien te rompa el corazón y diga que simplemente habrá un cambio. ¿Es justo?

- Alfred, por un momento pon atención a lo que te digo – suspiro – yo nunca hablé de separarnos, al contrario, si esto que siento aquí – señaló su pecho, en donde se encuentra el corazón – es lo mismo que siente aquí – señaló el pecho de Alfred – ¿no debería existir entonces algo que nos haga felices?… Sabes ya no quiero seguir así, evitándote, fingir odiarte, ya no… Alfred F. Jones yo, Arthur Kirkland…

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué?

- No lo digas así… suena demasiado formal y caballeresco – comentó el ojiazul – Mejor que sea algo casual y ya.

- Pero que demonios dices esto no es algo casual, ni siquiera es normal – una vena palpitante se dejó ver en la cien de Arthur - ¿Qué no puede existir un día que en el que podamos no estar peleando?

- Pero… - América sabía que había arruinado el momento romántico de Iggy y ahora, debía saber enmendar su error y hacer que su mayor se declarara. – Yo, lo siento.

Hubo un silencio en donde ambos miraron a diferentes direcciones hasta que su recorrido con la vista chocó contra el otro. Un leve sonrojo tiño las mejillas de ambos por lo que uno de los dos tuvo que romper el silencio.

- Tú no lo haz preguntado – habló al aire Iggy

- No he preguntado ¿Qué? – cuestiono confundido el americano

- Las razones por las que yo siento esto, ¿no te intrigan acaso?

- Bueno.. yo.. si, la verdad me pregunto porque te enamorarías de alguien como _the Hero!_

- Confieso que al principio era confuso, porque tenía esa especie de ansiedad cuando estaba contigo, luego algo dentro de mí –señaló nuevamente en donde se encontraba su corazón- se movía de manera inexplicable, fui al doctor pensando que era algo médico pero todo estaba en orden, no conforme hice dieta y ejercicio para compensarlo, luego se volvió rutina como muchas otras cosas pero me ha servido de mucho...

- Así que decidí buscar información por varias partes. Me dirigí con mi superior para saber si tenía algo que me sirviera para encontrar solución a mi "problema", pero nada ocurrió. Luego me dirigí con Gales, ya sabes los hermanos siempre escuchan, mas él, y suelen ayudar con concejos, el me dijo que era normal. Pero yo no entendí y él no quiso explicarme más de lo debido…

- Luego iniciaron otros síntomas, sentía un hueco en el estómago, cambios en mi estado de ánimo e incluso nostalgia, supuse que era lo mismo de siempre, depresión y en que en un par de semanas estaría como nuevo pero no fue así. Por lo que tuve que ir con Irlanda, ambos ofrecieron especias, té y cualquier tipo de magia que pudiera imaginar pero nada dio resultado seguía igual de todas maneras…

- Luego me di cuenta que estas cosas solo me pasaban cuando tu estabas cerca, así que decidí alejarme un poco, te di tu espacio, tiempo y muchas otras cosas; me permití ser libre sin tener que preocuparme de alguien que no fuera yo y por un tiempo funcionó… hasta que iniciaste a acercarte a Japón, puedo jurar que sentí mi mundo caer, sentí celos, ira y mucho dolor porque ahora pasabas tiempo con él e incluso se te veía feliz.

- Así que como era de esperarse Francia inició a molestar con que tú y Honda "compartían cultura", se a lo que se refería con esa insinuación y por ese motivo inicié a argumentar en tu contra, porque quería llamar tu atención hacerte saber que yo seguía allí para ti, contigo que no te había olvidado pero Japón seguía allí y yo no quería perderte así que decidí competir más, pues con tu independencia mi soledad aumento y ahora se que mis pensamientos fueron ridículos pero - mirando a los ojos a Alfred confesó – se sentía peor que cuando te independizaste, creí perderte y esta vez para siempre…

Cuando Inglaterra se detuvo de su relato América sintió que debía aclarar ese asunto, porque bien sabía que Iggy no era el único que pensaba que entre Honda y Jones había algo más que mera amistad, tal era el caso de Corea y Taiwán.

- Yo no podía comentarle nada a Matt porque se la pasaba del lado de Francis y cuando mi superior vio oportunidad de hacer negocios en el país del Sol naciente yo vi a un nuevo amigo, aunque al principio fue algo difícil porque ambos tenemos culturas y costumbres diferentes con el tiempo llego a ser un incondicional para mí. Un amigo fiel, nos conocimos y me fue agradando su compañía, pero verás… yo sentía que el estar con él era estar contigo, porque se parecían tanto en su manera de ser e incluso con su obsesión en el orden, costumbres y limpieza. Así que sentí remordimiento y le confesé a Japón mi pesar. El me ayudo en muchas cosas, claro que eran solo enigmas incomprensibles y que hasta ahora comprendo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Arthur, ese era su pequeño Alfred.

- Fui tonto entonces.

- Si, algo tonto... – hizo una pausa y continuo - Pero aún no comprendo algo ¿Por qué me abofeteaste?

- Bueno verás con el tiempo, mis opciones se redujeron a dos: huir de estos sentimientos o declararme y esperar tu respuesta; pero fui cobarde, lo admito así que mis celos, confusión y mi enamoramiento llegaron a un límite y en esa junta frente a todo el mundo llego ese impulso de llamar tu atención de manera que buscaras una explicación así que paso lo que paso, solo que tu no fuiste en mi búsqueda y yo me sentí un estúpido ilusionado…

- Mi esperanza fue a dar con Scott, quien me abrió las puertas de su casa y sin pensarlo dos veces, el día que te golpee me refugié en mi antiguo hogar. Los Kirkland nos reunimos y todos intentaron tranquilizarme, decirme que aunque no fue lo mejor habría alguna solución para mi problema. Ryan y Bryan dijeron que dejara de ser tan cobarde y te afrontara, Gleen propuso que dejara pasar un tiempo luego te pidiera una disculpa y que el tiempo arreglaría las cosas; mientras que Scott guardo silencio…

- Dejé correr el tiempo, pasaron dos semanas y seguí los consejos de Gleen, Francis y Scott decidieron darme un empujón para tomar la iniciativa, así que mientras yo vivía en mi antiguo hogar seguía pensando la forma de decirte lo que sentía, ensaye varios posibles argumentos y vi los diferentes escenarios posibles… pero no conseguí decir nada, simplemente esperé a que el momento llegara pero jamás llego...

-Te veía en esa_ fucked_ sala, sentado frente a mí, todos los días y yo memorizando cada palabra de la frase que haría que yo ganara tu corazón. Pero las palabras no salían y con ellas tú te alejabas más. Hasta hoy, como una especie de presentimiento y entonces esta noche iría a tu casa a plantarme en tu puerta y esperar que hicieras conmigo lo que tu sana voluntad quisiera, por eso te llame. Pero no contaba con que Francis estuviera contigo y me desilusioné…

- Y cuando cruzamos por un segundo la mirada y yo la bajé al instante mi corazón latió rápido y los celos volvieron pero ya estaba decidido, yo tenía que enfrentarte tarde o temprano, así que aquí estoy, frente a ti esperando que podamos seguir… juntos – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojizo y su mirada se intensificó tanto dando a entender que sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

No faltaron palabras, ni siquiera más argumentos porque en ese momento Alfred hizo lo que por más de dos meses ambos estaban esperando, si rodeo alguno lo besó tiernamente pero seguro de lo que hacía, el beso duro bastante hasta que por falta de aire se separaron, entonces Arthur dijo:

- "I love you" ¿Me dices algo dulce?

- Miel de abeja.

El americano se recostó en el regazo del ojiverde mientras que la expresión de Inglaterra se puso escéptica y luego sonrió, sin duda ese era uno de los porqués que le habían gustado de Alfred. Sin duda alguna, no podría dejarlo… por su bien estarían juntos.

Mientras esto pasaba cierto pelirrojo se divertía haciendo que cierta persona se redimiera de sus palabras y acciones.

- ¡¿Qué me hiciste?

- Comprobarte que la magia si existe, dime Francis ¿te gusta tu nuevo aspecto?

- Esta bien, esta bien tenías razón si existe ahora regrésame a la normalidad.

- Disculpa ¿Qué dices?

- ¡REGRESAME PARIS!

/

**JA JA pobre Francia, pues verán pensando en la infinidad de cosas que Escocia podría hacerle decidí convertirlo en chica, por eso su expresión "Regrésame París" se refiere a su querido miembro XDD. **

**Y bien, con esto concluyo "Por nuestro bien" espero les haya gustado y se hayan divertido igual que yo al leerlo. Agradeceré sus review's, si lo digo por esas personitas que ponen "History Alert" o "History Favorit" por favor dejen aunque sea un review.**

**Gracias a Sakura Haruhi Otonashi quien ha estado conmigo desde el principio, a Lenore4love quien me dio buenas ideas y a MyobiXHitachiin quien me apoyó desde que este fic vio la luz. También a las recientes: Yuisho y TheFannishaUsui Gracias!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
